Burned Ice
by writer4readers
Summary: 2 years after a horror filed recovery mission Someone denounces them as as bad as the villains causing destruction, and now they find he has powers, What's with this world? Danny owns a shop and wants out of the hero business, what happens when Everyone else decides hes punished himself enough for everyone death? I'm not good at Summaries, but this is a good read! rated M incase.
1. Prologue

Burned Ice

Notes:

Starfire never visited her home planet to be married, will become important later, so keep this in mind.

this takes place after BeastBoy finds Terra has reincarnated.

after disasteroid incident in DP universe/dimension

Please review and enjoy!

¡Writer4readers!

Prologue:

How does an entire town just suddenly come into existence? I mean really man! And it's supposed to be totally destroyed! What's going on!? I mean dude! ..." Though all of the team of friends were thinking the same thing Beast Boy's exclamations were getting annoying. "the puddles had green goop in them, and the smoke was blocking everything just vanished after ten minutes! Like DUDE! It's got to be a hoax..." Beast Boy's rant was cut short after Cyborg had finally decided to turn off his mike for the trip, slightly puzzled why he didn't do it more often. The entire team was in the T-ship going to the strange occurrence that held everyone's, but the justice league since they were off world taking care of a few things. So far the only available info is that over night, in what had once been a plains, was now the smoking rubble of a once modern small town. The only name the authorities could get was from a stray flyer that had burned up to near unreadable, so that could be wrong. When it had happened, no one noticed until a passing plane had complained about the smoke.

Robin, the boy wonder, was just as puzzled as Beast Boy and had just as many questions, but he didn't voice them without waiting for an answer. "Raven, do you have any info on 'Amity Park'?" He asked, deciding to disguise his failure to understand what happened, but sadly Cy had caught him.

"Wait so you don't either Rob? Man what is going on here!" The robotic teen questioned. In her trademark monotone voice, Raven answers, "last night I felt a massive force of energy pass over the tower, but I assumed it was my anger after Beast Boy's prank last night." She was still fuming that he had drenched her bedroom door with maple syrup, causing the door to be stuck halfway open, and drenched her with it. Robin furrowed his brow at this, he was honestly hoping for something more substantial. What is going on? he thought to himself. As he began to further puzzle over the event, he failed to notice that Beast Boy had turned his mic back on, but at least he calmed down a bit. His careful stocking of the situation was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Like, don't forget the nuke shelter in the middle of it all!" Beast Boy reminded them. It was the main reason they came. The government officials had dubbed it the place the bomb or whatever initially blew up from. The building held against every assault the government had thrown at it without so much as a scratch. The worst part was that it appeared to be the focal point of the explosion.

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out what's going on," Robin said, finality in his voice. "We're here."

At this all if the titans realized that they had arrived, and all of their training and hardships couldn't have prepared them for the sight before them. The entire town was scored with flames, soot, and dust, giving the area a darker feel. Power lines stood leading to nowhere out of the town, some buildings had fallen in on themselves, prices of buildings and ground alike were strewn all over. But that wasn't the worst of it, no, the bodies were the worst part. There were three complete bodies, each displaying how they died. As the Titans got out, the smell hit them, it wasn't bad as they expected... No, it was pleasant, that was the worst part. The smell of cooked meat permeated the air, tickling their mouths to water, much to their horror. even Cyborg swore meat away for a while. In front of the T-ship was a body, it looked like the person had tried to escape his fate, but failed, forever reaching out towards the safety that it never reached. As they walked down the street, there was a body that was hanging in a dead tree seemed to leer out at them, as if angry they live, yet it died, leaving them unnerved as they passed the disfigured and unrecognizable corpse. Up ahead of them a body looked to be strangled by the power lines wrapped around it, the hands holding on the the deadly wires around its neck as it forever released its silent scream. As the Titans walked on, all with looks of horror and despair, they failed to notice the rescue worker coming to meet them, a grim expression adorning his face. When the Titans finally realized their welcomer, they simply looked at him in horrified surprise. "Hello, I'm the agent in charge of this investigation, agent Smith. I'm sorry that you had to come out and see this, but we need your strength to get in. Brace yourselves though, it only gets worse." He said as he turned back around, leading them around the corner of a tall residential building, leading towards the center of town.

"Dude. if this isn't the worst, then what is?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know, and I'm beginning to think that I really don't want to know." Cyborg replied. So intent on their discussion as they rounded the corner they didn't notice where they were stepping until… CRACK! Everyones head immediatly looks down to Cyborgs feet, and everyone but Cyborg, even stoic Raven, threw up. Cyborg immediately screamed (though later on he tells everyone that it was a very manly yell), and fell on his but and tried to scrable away, only to break the head away from the body, letting it follow him until it finally came off as he broke the rest of the skull dragging his foot as he tried to scoot back across the ground in order to escape it. "Hey! What are you doing!? You gotta be careful out here, Why weren't you being careful? you should know by now! You're hero's for petes sake! Show some respect!" Agent Smith angrily reprimanded, but when Cyborg remained wild eyed, he went up and slapped the kid on his human side of his face, waking Cyborg up from his fear induced paralysis.

The team finally got it together as they continued on, deeper into the massacre. As they looked around the town the identity of the town began to take form. Noticing that there were more hotels than houses the titans figured this to be a tourist town, and a booming one by the amount of bodies caught in the blast. Though there were many bodies and many hotels, the Titans could find nothing to point out why so many people were there in this small town.

Being the top notch investigator that he is, Robin sought the answers out in the only way he could. "So why are there so many people here, I mean this place doesn't look like its that interesting?" Robin began. "Well, many of the bodies we have taken and examined had on these weird necklaces and hear with a symbol of a D with a P inside, we can only guess that they were some kind of cult that came here to preform a ritual. We looked around and in the center of the town is a statue of a young man grabbing the earth below him, he had the same symbol on him, so we assume that they were trying to resurrect him and something went wrong with the spell and brought them to this dimension, and killed them all. But the thing that really intrigues us is the underground shelter that appears to have frozen while the rest of town burned. We don't know what's in there but that's why we called you, incase a hostile force is in there. I hate that you had to come and see all this, but my first priority is my teams safety, and after seeing all the damage they did, we assume, by accident, we don't want to know what they can do if it's on purpose." Agent smith answered seriously. "No, you did the right thing, we'll take care of the situation." Robin assured, hoping none of his fear at what the agent made everyone realize. As the walked closer to the town center, they say a big building that must have been the town hall, and right in front of it was the statue that Agent Smith was talking about. Deciding to take a closer look, they went over to it and see a the determination in the face of the person crouched down, grabbing the earth. BeastBoy decided to ask the question on all their minds, "just who is this guy to have so many followers?" "We don't know, but the good news is that the entrance to that bunker is right over here," Agent Smith replies, showing them to the bunkers strong door.

"Woah, who left of the air conditioning?" BeastBoy joked. "This was what I was talking about, the whole town is burning up, making us sweat up a storm, and right underneath our feet is a freezer... huh, I'm at a serious loss as to what happened here, the only explanation could be magic or something... I-I-I j-just don't know what happened!... But one things for sure, we can't let this happen to more people. It's too horrible." Agent Smith says, finally venting some of the stress and horror and hate for whoever did this, even if it was just a small outburst. Robin, after finally regaining his composure, noticed this, and decided to try to help out, even if it was just check the wreckage for survivors, however unlikely. "Don't worry we'll take care of this bunker and check for survivors, get some rest, you look like you need it." Robin ordered, noticing the bags under his eyes. "Thanks, I really do... Good luck, and keep alive, alright?" He implores. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He assures, watching as the man slumps his shoulders and begins walking to the tent he sleeps at.

Looking at his team, all of them looking to him for guidance, "alright, let's get started, I really don't like it here." Robin orders. The team immediately begins, Cyborg turning his finger into a blowtorch to cut his way in, Starfire at the ready to help, Raven watching as if bored, and BeastBoy watching the surroundings for trouble. Robin couldn't help but be proud of how quickly his team did their jobs without even asking, they had grown into a well oiled machine, though there were always a few hiccups, it still worked efficiently.

A few minutes later found the door off its hinges laying outside, and all the titans in a defensive line, slowly creeping forward, into the belly of the beast.

Robin took the lead as they went through the door into what appeared to be a reception area, behind a desk was a woman in a white suit, she was frozen in a pilar of ice showing a document to a man in another white suit with sun glasses on, frozen solid. They passed them to a set of double doors behind her desk. In the hallway behind her desk was a crowd of people in white suits, and the titans had trouble slipping through the crowded hallway. As soon a they came upon the first set of doors they began to systematically search the floor, finding tons of corpses and technology, but no survivors. It took a few hours until finally the floor was cleared, 123 dead, and that was just on this floor, Robin had been the on to find the elevator shaft, and with Cyborgs and Starfire's combined strength the doors finally opened. When they looked down the shaft, they saw five more floors, the elevator on the bottom. As they slowly went through the place they noticed one big commonality, "dude! What is up with these guys and the color white?!" He said, wishing for some color, even if it was black. Finally on the bottom floor they open the top of the elevator to get to the last floor they need to check. After finally prying the doors open, they find themselves in what appears to be a control room. It was Much like the bat cave in the boy wonders opinion. The weirdest part was that there was only eight or so people here, while there was at least a hundred people on each level above it, in Robins opinion this room would be the most populated level. Towards the back was an office, deciding that this was an important room they go in the back. As they open the door, they notice that the man behind the desk wore a black lab coat with what looked like dried blood on it, he was looking towards a screen that now was blank, on his desk was an open file that had the title, project legion. Robin walks to the desk and picks up the file and sees a color photo of the guy the statue was made to portray, the pity the split his head in half, one with black hair and icy blue ice, and the other white hair and green eyes. He looked just as determined as the statue, but in pain. The file named him Daniel (Danny) James Fenton/Phantom, age 15 when taken, now 17. That was the same age as Robin, Raven, and Starfire. 'What has this kid gone gone through in his two years here?' The boy wonder does his namesake. He read on, 'has shown exceptional an exceptional healing rate to all forms of physical damage, including, but not limited to: stabbings to any part of the body, except from ecto-enhanced blades, though it is still faster than most ghosts; bullet wounds, even from ecto-bullets, though they seem to cause more pain; burns, has been tested up to 500 degrees Fahrenheit; acid burns, even full submersion; animal bites; vivisections; and more. *note* all has been tested thoroughly.'By the end Robin had paled slightly, causing the rest of the Titans to read over his shoulders. 'Vivisections have shown that he has the same internal organs as a regular human, but they heal at astronomically faster rates than his skin, which can heal the vivisections and be ready to be cut back open by the day after a single day of rest. Cutting away the skin and mussel while subject is awake allowed researchers to see the subjects' windpipe and voice box in action as he screamed in pain. Similar results were seen with how the hand works as the hand spasmed when cut. When mussel and skin was cut away from the bone it was proven that the bone was more sensitive to pain than the skin. Breaking the subjects' bones until, for a human, the body would never rebound from it proved only to slow the healing process by a day. Subject has gained the ability of a eidetic memory, and his heightened brain wave speed allows the subject to solve puzzles at a quicker pace. Subject displays heightened senses, and is stronger than a normal human his size is. Training has begun, though cause of his ghostly abilities remains unknown. Subject has showed much progress, his mussel mass increasing exponentially compared to a human. After only a year subject has mastered all forms of known combat, without his abilities, and with is an unstoppable force, unless the kill switch is activated.' Robin read, horrified at what this suggested he went through. "Cyborg, check to make sure there isn't any hidden rooms here, I think he's here, and if he is, he's in a lot of trouble, we need to save him" Robin orders, snapping the file closed, deciding to take it with them, just in case. Cyborg brings out his scanner, and is instantly drawn to the elevator, he stares at the back wall for a second, the other titans looking at him puzzled, until he lunges forward and punches the wall, revealing the secondary, hidden elevator shaft. "Must be to hide the labs, especially if they are doing that to a kid." Cyborg stated, his voice hollow as he tries to push past his horror. They finally get to the bottom of the second elevator shaft, to the only floor available, going through the elevator again. They find themselves in the labs, just as predicted. "Alright team, let's split up and look for any survivors. I doubt we will, but if the file is right about this kid, then he might just have survived this too. Titans, go!" Robin orders. They all begin to fan out. No one seemed to find anything but technology labs, that is until Robin found a heavy duty metal door that was locked. Finally picking the lock, he unlocks the door and walks in, seeing a body, chest cut open, blood everywhere. It was dressed in the remains of a cut up black jump suit, the head lolled to the other side. As he got closer, he caught movement, and he realized that this was what they were talking about in the file. This was Danny, and he immediately calls the rest of the Titans, hoping that they could save the poor kid.

_**Thanks for reading, I'll try to post part two ASAP, I need a proofreader, if people want more details of Amity Park in ruins and glimpses into what happened in Amity park, I might make Robins file on the Amity Park Ruins leak onto my page if I get enough of an interest, but only after I feel I left this story at a good enough conclusion. This is my first story that I published online so tell me if you think it needs more or less details for future reference, if enough people wish it, I will fix any chapter to be more or less detailed, please tell me what you think!**_

**_Writer4readers_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry about not posting for a while, I got side tracked in life. Same Notes as the first chapter apply. Tell me what you think! **

**BTW, I might make another version of this in which the Titans bring Danny back to their tower instead of Danny going into Witness Protection services, tell me if you want it and I already know how itll go so it would take a little less time with my schedule permitting.**

**Writer4Readers**

**Chapter 1 Danny Defender**

It had been a few months since the accident, Danny had gone in witness protection to keep the terror and pain at bay, the government in this dimension paid for his new life and he still made regular donations in thanks. Now Danny was 19 and had his own popular cafe, called Readers Corner, it was a two story building with the bottom floor being a cafe; stage for music, poetry and book readings; and a tech lab; the second floor was a library, bookstore combo. Danny had quiet the troop of employees, but all knew that if there was a problem, all they had to do was call Danny, though the only problem was unusually annoying customer. Danny often could be found on stage playing his guitar and singing, much to his growing fangirl base. Many customers flirted with him, but no one ever saw him away from work. Danny had created the store with his own two hands, so he worked hard to keep it going smoothly. Danny had to change his name when he got here, so now his name was Daniguetinte (Dante for short, shouldn't mean anything in another language, if it does, I apologize, I didn't find anything online, so I chose it.) Astroyal.

Danny looked around at his store, the roof painted exactly like the real night sky, the walls a cool beige that off set the molded roof adiqueitly if he did think so himself, no one complained. As he walked to the front of the store to let in his employees and open the store, an explosion rocked the ground, causing an aggressive growl to escape his throat at the culprits, the Teen Titans, children playing heroes.

As soon as he got to the door and had it open, he saw it was a regular enemy of theirs, Johnny Rancid. He was tearing down the street trying to get away from the Titans. Danny watched in disdain as they destroyed a lamppost in pursuit of the criminal. As soon as the rounded the corner out of sight, he turned to Tom his head manager, the only one that Danny trusted with the position. "Alright, let's start the day!" Danny ordered, his employees jumping to get inside in the relative safety. Danny sighed at their rush to get inside in case Johny got out, slowly following them inside.

"Tom, you're in charge, I'm gonna go to my lab, don't disturb me unless it's necessary." I say. "No prob boss, see ya' at closing!" He answers happily.

My house is bellow the store, though it is extremely spartan, only a kitchen, sitting area, two guest bedrooms, my room, and the pride of the home, my lab. As soon as I walk into my lab, the energy of the ectoplasm sprawl out from my body, forming waves of swirls of power. It was one of the strange affects of this world, it was so lacking in ectoplasm, and yet pliable for magic that my ectoplasm refused to be shot, it wanted to group together. I had learned how to group it together in ways that I want it to, but it was still an odd feeling when I was so use to how it was before. My ghostly powers had grown to the point that they worked in my human form too, allowing me to practise and work easier.

I quickly called the power into a Chinese dragon, much like one Clockwork sent me back to kill one time. I stood there watching as the apportion of my power flew through the lab. I watched as it flew through the air, bending and twisting. It was made of ice and Ecto-energy, the ice allowing sculpted details to enter it, making it appear more realistic. I walk to the workout area I put in here, dissipating the apparition of my power. I sigh, knowing that my power was greater than that, but it was locked away, hidden in the seal I didn't know about until I was told about it.

I don't know what power is behind the seal, but I know, when I am deemed worthy, or I come of age, it'll come to me. Clockwork, even in this dimension, guides me on my path. I helped him quite a bit in keeping timelines in check in many different dimensions. It made me feel alot older than I was because I'd live a life there until the person I entrusted with my time medallion was alive, then I'd be sent back to clock work, who'd send me back to my store. Only a minute would pass by here, and yet, I would feel the loss of a life long freind or a death of a spouse, and yes, I married a girl once, but she died. At least it didn't end like how things ended between me and Sam... The travels was how I acquired all of my 'antique' armor and weapons, and it allowed me to master many the techniques of fighting.

I go to a workout bar and hang upside down on it and begin my sit-ups. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6... After a few minutes I get close to finishing my first set, 195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200 (I do the same number, so I know it's potentially possible, but they are regular sit ups, so I don't know for sure). I graves a chug of water, resting before I finished the last two sets. My Ghost form didn't really need to workout to keep strong, but my human half did, and it helped clear my head. After the last two sets of 200, I moved on to push-ups/handstand things, 3 sets of 200. I move to the chimney wall (its just two walls that create a small space between them that in order to go up you have to spread out and shimmy your way up) I had set up for me. It was too big for some one to spread eagle it, so you had to jump from wall to wall up and down, and that counted as one. I did 3 sets of 50 of those. Now that may seem like alot, but to me this mas a minor work out, I still wanted to go out for a run.

I decide to go over to the weapons racks, to my favorite, the dual scimitars, I experimentally swing them around, finding the balance easily as I begin to flow through the maneuvers, it was more of a dance now, I didn't have anyone to fight, the modern era has no need for combat skills, much to my displeasure. Finally deciding to check on things upstairs I put up the decorated blade, it's edge glistening, happy to have been chosen for practice, while all the other weapons look forlorn, duller, and darker, wishing for their turn. Each weapon has a personality I found, and in my hands, they allow their emotions to flow like words of on a paper, elegant, captivating, and dangerous in the right hands (namely mine).

I lock the lab doors, a sense of trouble to come taking hold in a corner of my mind I often seek advice from. Anxiously I walk up the stairs into the shop, and see nothing wrong, but the nagging feeling of future trouble grew, leading me closer to the store front as a short young kid, bald and babyish walks into the store. _So he was the one causing my sense of foreboding_.

I follow him discreetly until Sarah, a girl that constantly flirts with me blocks my path, and tries to get a date again, "oh, Dante! How have you been, sorry I couldn't come to see you all last week, but I had finals, and I know you are free tonight, so want to come over to my place? We could watch a movie?" She asks trying to snuggle up to me, her hand brushing too close for comfort, "or we could find some OTHER form of entertainment?" "Apparently my firm answer the last few times wasn't enough for you, I am not looking to have a relationship with anyone right now, nor will I for some time, I am very sorry, but how about I get your food order and I can help you out." I kindly answer. She harumps and walks off saying that it's fine.

I walk up behind the kid as he gets to the counter. "Hey Scuz-muncher! I want all your cash and a computer, now move it!" he yells, his backpack transforming, four spider legs coming out of it raising him up off the ground as a man the size of a mountain came in the door smirking, followed by a cyclops and a hillbilly, a owl cowled man rising from the shadows. As Ann, the girl behind the cash register moves to comply, my voice rings out through the silence, "Ann, why don't you take everyone upstairs while I handle the situation," my voice calm and cold, leaving no room for arguing.

As she runs off to comply with me the delinquent turns around and sneers down at me, "aw look there's a hero, what do you think you're gonna do hero? Huh you gunna fight me and my group? You can't beat the Hive Five!" He taunts. "Actually, I'm no hero, I'm here to protect my store, and if you know what's good for you you'll leave," my calm voice becoming menacing as I glare back, shadows pooling around me, the room darkening and getting colder, making my presence darker and more dangerous in his eyes, making him back up a little before he caught himself. "O-oh yeah! W-well you don't look so tough! Yeah! I'll take you out myself!" He says gaining confidence as he goes, not noticing my muscles bunching, that is until he gets too close, my hand stoking out and grabbing his sneering face, my other hand ripping his backpack off.

I walk over to the big man that is staring at me wide eyed at what I just did, calmly I whack the kid in the back of the head, knocking him out in order to shut the spout of profanities. I look up to him, for he is slightly taller, and ask, "Are you with him?" He stares for a second more, dumbfounded at what I just did. Suddenly anger clouds his face, making him lash out a punch, then surprise and horror as I simply stop the hand racing for me with one hand, something not even Cyborg could do! I calmly drop the limp form in my other hand to the ground as I answer him, "Not a good idea." I launch forward, knocking him unconscious with my foot, he flies back to the wall be hind him, crushing a table in the process.

I look at the stunned faces of his teammates, "well? Are you gonna leave peacefully or are you gonna do something stupid?" They flinch at my harsh tone, not moving, that is until the hillbilly came forward, "you might have beaten Mammoth and Gizmo, but nobody beats Billy Numerous!" Splitting into four. "Yeah, we'll beat you into a pulp, no sneak attacks on us" the cyclops said in an annoying, nastily, hoarse, voice. I look over to Owlman as I'm calling him, "you want to comment 'Owlman'?" I ask, watching as he narrows his eyes. "I take it you don't talk much, right?" He nods. "Well, let's get you out of my shop so that my customers can get on with their days." I say.

Deciding to make the first move, Billy Numerous charges at me, duplicating all along the way, and tries to dog pile me. As soon as the first of him is close enough to me I lash out stunning each of them and pushing them away as the stream of rednecks keeps coming, until that is, Cyclopes boy shoots a laser at me. it knocks me on the ground, and suddenly I'm buried under hicks. I slowly worm my way out, knocking out Billys on the way, until the last of him is on the ground unconscious.

Standing up, Cyclops trying to catch me by surprise, shoots eyeballs at me, and I catch the first two and jump and twist in the air, parallel to the ground my arms straight out so that as I twirled the eyes in my hands hit the other eyes that Cyclops shot at me, bumping them into the one before are pushing them out of the way as the following one came and followed the same pattern, until the last was hit and went back into Cyclopes' head, knocking him back into the wall, sending him to unconsciousness' open arms. As I touched down on the ground, I continued the twisting momentum , smoothly swinging into a new action as I swung around, and launched the eyeballs into Owlmans head and gut, knocking the wind out of him (it was much like playing dodge ball), as I walk up to him and clap my hands on his temples, putting him on the ground out cold, all in the span of a few seconds.

The fight lasted a few minutes, but afterwards everything was silent. I calmly moved the goons into a group and tied them up, and as I stood up applause ruled the air as all of the customers that had run downstairs at the sound of gizmos threat, applauded at the stunning display of power and control. I looked over to the door when I saw movement, preparing for another confrontation, only to see the bewildered Titans come in, thinking the applause was for them. BeastBoy immediately bowed, Robin scowled, that is until he saw the tied up villains as they began to come to. Raven whacked BeastBoy in the head, causing him to loose his balance and tumble to the ground,much to my amusement, not that I would ever let it be known.

"What happened here?" Robin asked. "I took care of the problem, because unlike you, I don't do this for fun, I got the job done. Now take these buffoons out of my store!" I yell at them, shocking all of them. "Dude, that's not cool!" BeastBoy said, offended. "Yeah, man! We do our best to take out the bad guys!" Cyborg jumps in. "Well, I'm just a civilian, and yet I took out all of these idiots in no time and broke only one table, how about you? How much damage would you have done to my store fighting these so called villains? You are just children playing pretend with powers you shouldn't have! You are immature teens with no regard towards the damage you cause! Have you ever seen what happens to the businesses that can't pay for the damages? We can't get damage insurance for your fights because they are so destructive! You call yourselves heroes, and yet, you don't act like heroes, you don't give up something in order to save people, you fight the pansies that the Justice Legue don't want to have to deal with. When you put everything on the line, put your life into the hands of murders and torturers just to save a single life, then I'll gladly call you heroes, but until that point, leave me and my business out of your fights." I angrily reply, shocking everyone.

I turn towards the villains and see they were shocked too, but I push past that and pick up Cyclopes and Gizmo up and walk out of my shop, Gizmo too shocked to even complain. I hear BeastBoy stunned, saying simply, "Dude," a soft spoken word that portrayed his shock and his hurt, but it continue on, ashamed at letting my emotions run free.

After putting them down outside, them still staring at me in shock, I lean in the door and yell, "Tom, lock up shop, I'm going out for a run!" Not looking at the frozen faces of the people in the room. As soon as I was a few blocks away from the store I went into a alley and transformed. I flew away from Jump, needing to release the large amount of energy my emotions generated.

As soon as I got into the desert I set down in front of a cliff wall and I released a ghostly wail up into the sky, like I usually do. I shoot it towards the sky so that nothing would be hurt, but apparently it can be heard from miles around. Halloween was a favored time for me to do this because it was the anniversary of when _they, _caught me. Though it caused everyone to cringe and scatter on a normal day, on Halloween it was an attraction bringing entire concerts and parties. I give them give them the wail they look for on that haunted night, sometimes more than one.

Finally I stop and shoot a large ectoblast at the sky, tearing up the the ground around me from the amount of force, as the ectoblast screams from the power. the energy of my blast. I finally stopped and collapse, my last thought was, 'dang, I knew I got too angry if I used this much energy to calm down' as the roots of darkness crawl through my vision, claiming me into unconsciousness, but not before I the light of my transformation back to human.

_**Thanks for reading chapter 2, and thanks for my first two reviews! Especially my first one, Koryandrs! plus thanks for the great writing tips from ImaSoBored! I'll finish faster next time! if you have a good idea for this story then please review! it makes writing the stories faster if I know what to write, and your comments help guide me to fix my writers block because I LOVE REVEIWS! and ideas. If you are a writer that wants me to check out your stuff, reveiw, if you just feel like reveiwing to tell me I'm awesome, do it! and I'll try to reply ASAP!**_


End file.
